Bedroom Warfare
by Green Maple
Summary: Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungannya dengan kekasihnya telah berakhir empat tahun lalu. Namun kemunculan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba membuat semuanya berbalik menjadi sebuah kebencian./Saya dedikasikan untuk para One Ok Rockers Indonesia.


"Presdir, hari ini jam 11 siang ada acara makan siang dengan walikota Suna di restoran Mangekyou. Semua proposal tentang pengajuan pembangunan resort sudah saya siapkan. Dan juga.."

Pagi itu Ino harus rela mengejar presdirnya lagi hari ini. Bukanlah hal mudah saat kau harus menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi demi pekerjaan. Bahkan ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa dikalangan para karyawan. Mungkin mereka akan merasa heran jika tak mendapatinya berseliweran disepanjang lorong Uchiha Inc. Bekerja sebagai sekertaris dengan bos yang gila kerja dan super sibuk seperti ini adalah hal yang melelahkan baginya.

"Nyonya tadi menelepon, anda diharuskan mengikuti perjamuan malam di mansion malam ini Presdir." Suaranya sedikit naik dan terdengar tersengal-sengal.

"Bos, Tuan William sudah menunggu anda." Shimura Sai menyela perkataan Ino dan berdiri menyambut didepan lobby perusahaan dengan senyum andalannya. Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari sang Presdir hanya angin berhembus saat ia melewatinya hingga masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku mungkin sudah memukul kepalanya jika tidak mengingat bahwa ia adalah bosku." Sai tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Ino yang berbisik. Sudah hal biasa baginya melihat nona Yamanaka ini mengumpat atau menggerutu diam-diam menanggapi kelakuan bosnya. Tangannya terulur meminta map yang didekap Ino dari tadi.

"Setelah ini aku harus pergi menjadwalkan diri ke dokter." Wajahnya terlihat tertekuk lelah dan sedikit membanting map diatas telapak tangan Sai yang terulur.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu." Pria eboni, asisten kepercayaan Presdir Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ino dan hanya dibalas gerutuan yang lain. Tangannya turun menuju pinggang dan diam disana untuk beberapa saat dengan sebuah map.

"Aku harap dia segera menemukan wanita dan menikah. Memiliki anak kupikir akan membuatnya lebih baik." Yamanaka bersidekap melihat mobil mewah Presdir pergi meninggalkan halaman depan perusahaan.

"Aku sendiri juga mengharapkan hal itu. Sampai jumpa Ino-chan." Ucap Sai berlalu menuju mobil hitam di belakang Presdir dan meninggalkan tatapan misterius yang menjurus kepada Ino. Apa itu lamaran tak langsung? Ino yang mendengarnya tersipu-sipu malu dan melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana memperhatikannya. Ia pun berdeham dan memasang wajah datar kembali berlalu pergi dari sana walaupun sebenarnya hatinya masih berdebar-debar tak karuan.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria 30 tahun yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur di Uchiha inc. warisan dari mendiang kakeknya, Uchiha Madara, yang telah ia rintis bertahun-tahun lalu.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 30 tahun ini, ia tercatat sebagai bisnis-man muda yang paling diincar wanita-wanita di Jepang. Tak pelak ibunya menginginkan agar ia cepat menikah dan membina rumah tangga. Berkali-kali nyonya Uchiha menjodohkannya dengan beberapa wanita pilihan dari kalangan atas agar Sasuke memilihnya dan segera menikah. Mikoto sudah benar-benar menginginkan cucu. Namun Sasuke seperti sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk memulai hubungan dengan wanita.

"Teme, apa kau mau pergi denganku nanti malam?" Namikaze Naruto menatap penuh harap kepada sahabat baiknya yang masih saja tak memperdulikannya semenjak ia masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Tidak bisa Dobe, aku sibuk." Sahut Sasuke tanpa berminat mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen penting diatas meja. Tangannya selalu sibuk mencoret-coret beberapa kertas dari bawahannya yang harus ia koreksi. Matanya sudah minus karena ia terlalu lama berkutat dengan lembaran kertas dan laptop.

Naruto mencibir, lagi-lagi tawarannya ditolak oleh Sasuke."Memangnya kapan kau terlihat tidak sibuk?" Naruto memandang jengkel pada Sasuke yang masih setia berkutat pada kertas-kertas sialan itu. Tangannya dengan jahil membolak-balikkan kertas yang bertebaran diatas meja.

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa khawatir dengan tabiat sahabat bayinya ini. Sudah lama Sasuke bekerja sepanjang waktu tak kenal lelah. Ia seperti mesin robot pencetak uang. Datang pagi, pulang malam, menghadiri pertemuan sepanjang minggu, memimpin proyek-proyek pembangunan kota. Dan setiap kali ia mengajak Sasuke untuk sekedar melepas penat selalu saja berakhir seperti ini.

Pernah ia iseng menyusupkan diam-diam gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi ke dalam apartemen Sasuke namun bukannya bersenang-senang, mereka semua malah diusir oleh Sasuke.

Terkadang terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk membawa Sasuke ke dokter kejiwaan. Mungkin Sasuke ini sudah disorientasi atau mungkin dia sudah disfungsional. Atau jangan-jangan dia gay? Tidak mungkin. Walaupun Sasuke jarang sekali berjalan atau membawa wanita ke hotel setidaknya sahabatnya ini pernah merasakan yang namanya berpacaran dengan seorang wanita.

Terakhir yang ia tahu sahabatnya ini pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis cantik 4 tahun yang lalu. Tak ada gosip miring yang beredar diantara keduanya. Bahkan mereka sudah berpacaran selama 6 tahun dan berencana untuk menikah. Namun tak disangka kisah cinta mereka kandas begitu saja. Naruto tidak tahu apa permasalahan yang sebenarnya diantara keduanya hingga akhirnya sahabat baiknya ini terpuruk dalam luka selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya yang pergi dengan pria lain.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke menutup diri dari lingkungan dengan menjadi seorang gila kerja. Membangun dinding besar sebagai pertahanan diri dari terulangnya sakit yang sama.

Sasuke berdecak melihat kelakuan Naruto yang membuatnya terganggu.

"Hentikan dobe! Jika kau tidak ada pekerjaan, lebih baik kau mengganggu Ino saja di depan."

Naruto mencibir sekali lagi, ia mulai merasa bosan dengan situasi ini."Hei Teme, kau tidak asik sekali. Kalau begini terus kau akan jadi bujang lapuk. Aku saja hampir menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Memangnya kau sudah melakukannya dengan Hinata?" Naruto merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Sasuke yang tepat sasaran. Ia lupa jika sahabatnya ini tahu perihal janjinya kepada Hinata jika ia tidak akan menyentuhnya sampai mereka berdua menikah.

"Maksudku tiga bulan lagi aku kan akan menikahinya. Jadi tentu saja aku akan memberikanmu keponakan-keponakan yang lucu _dattebayo_." Naruto tergelak dan terdengar bersemangat mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berhasil menikahi putri bungsu keluarga Hyuga yang keturunan bangsawan.

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan baru berhenti menulis saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruangannya diketuk. Ino masuk kedalam ruangan setelah ada sahutan dari dalam ruangan Presdir.

"Selamat siang Presdir. Ada seseorang yang tadi menitipkan ini di bagian resepsionis. Mereka bilang ini untuk anda tuan."

Ino berjalan kearah meja Sasuke dan meletakkan sebuah bungkusan disana. Alis Sasuke berkerut terlihat jelas dibalik kacamata frame hitamnya.

"Dari siapa Ino?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan bungkusan kecil yang dibawa oleh Ino. Ino hanya melirik dan menghendikan bahu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun membungkuk dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan.

Sasuke meraih bungkusan coklat yang diletakkan Ino beberapa saat lalu diatas meja. Bungkusan kecil coklat berpita berbentuk kotak yang terlihat rapi. Ia membukanya dalam diam dan terkejut saat melihat isi dari kotak kecil tersebut.

"Ada apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah pucat.

Tidak ada sahutan dan wajah Sasuke terlihat mengeras. Bahkan kepalan tangannya diatas meja menguat. Tatapannya tajam melihat isi bungkusan dibalik kotak kecil tersebut. Naruto melirik penasaran bungkusan itu hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar kotak kecil itu ke sembarang arah. Sontak Naruto yang duduk didepannya berjenggit dari kursinya dengan mata melebar kaget.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?!" Naruto mengelus dada kaget sekaligus bingung luar biasa dengan perubahan sahabatnya yang secepat kilat. Sasuke terlihat duduk bersandar dan mengusap wajah frustasi.

"Ada apa Teme? Katakan padaku. Kau hampir saja membuatku sakit jantung." Ujar Naruto ketus. Untung saja ia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Apa sahabatnya ini menginginkan dia mati secepat itu? Tidak sudi sebelum ia berhasil menikah dengan kekasih tercintanya Hinata Hyuga. Helaan nafas kasar lolos dari mulut Sasuke. Pria itu diam seribu bahasa tak mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah masam sedari tadi.

Sasuke mengerang keras dan menutup mata dengan wajah menengadah."Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Nadanya terdengar lirih dan putus asa. Sasuke terkenal sebagai sosok perfeksionis dan dikenal handal dalam memecahkan masalah. Namun kali ini hanya karena bungkusan misterius ia dibuat bingung dan frustasi.

Naruto pun penasaran dan berdiri mengambil kotak kecil yang Sasuke lempar tadi. Kotaknya sudah terbalik dan Naruto memungutnya dengan tak sabaran.

Tidak ada isinya. Kosong. Hanya kotak kecil yang berisi udara. Naruto menoleh dengan raut wajah bodoh kearah Sasuke. Sahabatnya ini memang sudah gila atau apa? Sebegitu marahkah hanya dengan kotak kecil yang bahkan isinya pun tidak ada?

.

.

"Kau sudah mengirimnya?"

"Ya, sudah."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Menunggu."

"Menunggu?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pembalasan yang setimpal."

"Lupakan itu semua. Kau bisa memulai hidup yang baru denganku."

Hening.

"Jangan seperti ini."

Memohon.

Menoleh dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau mengerti diriku kan?"

Berbisik

"Kau yang paling mengerti diriku."

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat gelap. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali yang hidup dari benda di dalam ruangan. Hanya lampu jalanan dan gedung yang meneranginya dibalik luar jendela. Sasuke duduk diatas ranjang dan menumpukan siku dikedua pahanya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Ia masih belum mengganti setelan kantornya.

Suara getar dari handphone yang ia letakkan diatas nakas bahkan tidak menggerakannya pun untuk sekedar menerima panggilan.

Jemari kanannya sibuk memilin-milin sebuah benda berkilau. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian tempo sore lalu. Setelah dengan emosi ia meminta Naruto untuk keluar dari ruangannya, tak sengaja ia menendang sebuah cincin diatas lantai hingga membentur dinding dan menggelinding di depan kakinya saat ia hendak pulang.

Cincin yang tak ia sangka akan bisa pulang kepadanya. Cincin yang mengukir begitu banyak cerita di setiap ukirannya, cincin permata berinisial S.

Tangannya mengepal kuat cincin tersebut diantara jemarinya. Rahangnya terkatup keras hingga membuat giginya bergemelutuk. Dadanya bergemuruh. Sasuke berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak ingin meledak. Tidak lagi. Ia membutuhkan obat penenangnya sekarang juga. Sekarang juga. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka laci nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dan merogoh mencari obat yang selama beberapa bulan ini sudah tidak ia konsumsi. Beberapa butir ia keluarkan dan dengan sekali teguk ia meminumnya.

Wajahnya terlihat pias. Ia ambruk diatas ranjang dan matanya memejam.

 _Sasuke-kun._

 _Sasuke-kun._

 _Sasuke-kun bukankah ini cantik?_

 _Aku membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu._

 _Lihat ini!_

 _Bolehkah aku memeliharanya?_

 _Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun._

 _Jika nanti aku harus pergi kuharap tidak ada tangisan diantara kita. Aku ingin kau bahagia Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin melihat senyummu._

 _Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau penyelamatku. Kau adalah priaku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Drrrtt..

Matanya terbuka. Memori masa lalunya berkelebat seperti bayangan samar-samar namun masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan meraih ponsel yang bergetar sedari tadi.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Halo."

"Baik bu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan."

"Aku akan segera kesana."

Pip !

Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari ranjang dan meraih kunci yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Bunyi bedebam pintu apartemen mewah menjadi satu-satunya suara terakhir yang mengisi ruangan dimana cincin permata itu tergeletak disuasana temaram.

.

.

Sasuke tiba dikediaman mansion Uchiha setengah jam setelah ibunya menelepon tadi. Keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga kaya yang terpandang.

Kaki dengan sepatu fantofelnya berderap melangkah memasuki mansion yang sudah berdiri berjejer para _maid_ yang menyambut.

Wajah dari nyonya satu-satunya di keluarga Uchiha menjadi penyambut yang paling sadis diantaranya. Mata hitam yang sama dengannya menyalang tajam penuh tuntutan. Sasuke tak berani untuk melawan tatapan tajam itu. Ia meraih tubuh mungil ibunya, Mikoto kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Mikoto hanya membalas sebentar dan langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Tatapannya lurus menusuk mata hitam Sasuke. Tak menginginkan adanya penyangkalan sekali lagi. Sasuke mendesah dan berjalan meninggalkan ibunya ke ruang makan.

"Tidak bu, aku hanya ada urusan sedikit." Jas hitamnya ia tanggalkan. Jemarinya bergerak menyisir rambutnya yang menjuntai berantakan ke belakang.

"Hingga melupakan perjamuan makan malam ini?"

Sasuke mengerang mendengar omelan ibunya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya jika setiap saat ibuku terus saja merengek kepadaku." Mikoto melotot mendengar pernyataan anak semata wayangnya. Sasuke meringis melihatnya. Ia dengan cepat berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jadi sekarang kau berani setelah lama kau tidak menengok ibumu?" Sasuke meneguk ludah, jika ibunya sudah marah ia tidak akan berhenti mengomel."Aku harap kau segera membawa calon istrimu kesini dan menikah. Ayahmu menginginkan penerus yang sepadan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana ayahmu itu." Diam-diam rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tangannya terkepal. Dan mata hitamnya terlihat kosong. Ia berdiam diri ditempat tak bergerak setelah mendengar pernyataan ibunya.

Mikoto yang berjalan sendiri kedepan merasa heran karena tidak terdengar sahutan dari anak bungsunya. Ia berhenti dan menoleh demi mendapati Sasuke yang terlihat murung.

"Sasu, dengarkan ibumu ini baik-baik." Sasuke mendongak dari pemikirannya. Ia memberi atensi penuh kepada ibunya yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Apapun pilihanmu, ibu akan selalu mendukungmu." Senyum teduhnya tertoreh. Wajah ibunya terlihat berseri dan berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Perasaan lega dan hangat menjalar disetiap relung hati Sasuke melihat wajah teduh ibunya. Ia yakin dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua takdir ini akan bisa ia lewati. Bahwa masa lalu bukanlah penghalang untuknya meraih kebahagiaan.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Kesibukan di kantor perusahaan ternama Jepang, Uchiha Inc. mulai terlihat padat dengan para karyawannya yang berlalu lalang. Sasuke datang pagi-pagi demi mempersiapkan diri menjelang rapat besar para direksi. Ada beberapa tamu undangan para pemegang saham. Ino terlihat kelabakan dengan semua berkas yang berada ditangannya. Presdir sudah naik beberapa menit yang lalu. Sai datang berlari kecil dan membantu wanita pirang yang terlihat kesusahan saat memencet tombol lift.

"Jika kau merasa kesulitan, kau tinggal memanggilku Ino-chan." Ino tersentak, hampir saja berkas-berkas ditangannya ia lempar. Sai tersenyum hingga menyipitkan mata seperti biasa.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja! Sebentar lagi ada rapat direksi. Akan ada banyak orang penting yang datang kemari. Dan bos memintaku memfotokopi berkas-berkas ini. Sialan." Lift bergerak naik keatas.

Gerutuan Ino memantul di dalam ruangan sempit berdinding kaca tersebut. Sai terlihat meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang ada ditangan Ino.

"Kudengar pewaris Hyuga corp. yang selama ini berada diluar negeri akan menghadiri rapat kali ini."

"Ya kudengar seperti itu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat pewaris Hyuga yang sebenarnya. Putra sulung dari Hyuga-san bukan?" Sai mengangguk kalem menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Tatapannya lurus melihat pantulan bayangannya di dinding kaca.

"Ya, dia baru saja pulang dari New York. Dan kudengar dia membawa seorang wanita pulang bersamanya." Ino menelengkan kepalanya dan melirik Sai dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Mungkin itu kekasihnya. Wanita yang beruntung."

Sai tersenyum hingga menyipitkan mata dan mereka berdua keluar dari lift saat pintu berdenting.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" Kepalanya menoleh kearah gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Sang gadis hanya memandang penuh seksama kearah gedung bertingkat yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak Neji. Tidak sekarang." Kepalanya menggeleng membuat helaian rambut panjangnya berkibas. Ia menampilkan senyum manis kearah pria dewasa yang memandang penuh kelembutan kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau boleh berjalan-jalan tapi biarkan Shino yang mengantarmu. Kau mengerti kan?" Tangan kekarnya bergerak membelai kepala dengan mahkota indah gadis manis yang ia cintai selama ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menampilkan wajah jenaka. Jemari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk bulatan huruf O. Pria bernama Neji itu pun tertawa kecil dan mengecup kening sang gadis sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana.

Senyum diwajahnya luntur seketika saat Hyuga Neji keluar dari mobil sedan hitam yang ia tumpangi. Tatapannya tajam lurus ke depan. Shino, sang sopir keluarga Hyuga, melihat teman tuan mudanya diam dengan mimik wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Nona, apakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan pandangan kosong dan beberapa detik selanjutnya ia mulai memasang senyum manis dan mengangguk untuk berlalu pergi dari sini.

.

.

Hampir 3 jam rapat direksi dan jajarannya berlangsung sengit. Sasuke berjalan penuh emosi sembari melepas ikatan dasi yang begitu menyiksanya. Sai dan Ino setia berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Beberapa karyawan terkadang menghadangnya hanya untuk meminta tandatangan.

"Uchiha-san!" Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berambut panjang yang memiliki ciri seperti tunangan si Dobe, Hyuga Neji berjalan kearahnya.

Tangannya terulur memberi bahasa isyarat bahwa ia ingin berjabat tangan. Sasuke pun menanggapinya dengan sopan.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu empat mata dengan anda." Neji tersenyum sebagai formalitas. Mereka berhenti dilorong pintu keluar ruang pertemuan. Dua bos besar dari dua perusahaan raksasa Jepang.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu Hyuga-san. Ku dengar anda baru saja pulang dari New York." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mempersilahkan Neji untuk melangkah meninggalkan gedung pertemuan bersama-sama.

"Yah banyak tender yang harus saya kerjakan disana. Tapi seseorang memintaku untuk menemaninya kembali ke Jepang." Ucap Neji sedikit terkekeh. Ia teringat dengan gadisnya dan ia merasa rindu. Kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin ia akan meneleponnya nanti.

"Anda pasti sangat mencintainya Hyuga-san." Lagi-lagi Neji terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang tepat sasaran. Ia merasa sedikit canggung.

"Yah dia memang gadis yang spesial. Untuk masalah kerjasama proyek saya ingin sekali membicarakannya dengan anda, mungkin pertemuan di cafe lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Neji berhenti dari kekehannya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Tangannya terulur hendak menjabat tangan Presdir Uchiha sebagai bentuk perpisahan.

"Saya akan menunggu hal itu." Tangan mereka bersentuhan saling menjabat. Memercikan sebuah takdir rahasia yang tersemat diantara kedua genggaman tangan.

.

.

Langkah kaki kecil itu berayun kesana kemari dengan lembut mengikuti musik instrumental yang ia putar. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan ia begitu menyukai senja di kota Konoha. Jendela balkon kamarnya ia buka lebar, angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan gorden jendela yang berwana putih. Ia tak tahan untuk menikmati sore hari yang indah ini dengan bermain musik.

Pita suaranya bergetar. Ia bersenandung dengan gerakan memutar hingga ia terjatuh di dalam sebuah pelukan hangat seorang pria.

"Kau tidak mengajakku berdansa?" Pria itu tersenyum hangat. Tangannya merangkul pinggang gadis muda tersebut posesif.

"Aku tidak menyadari jika kau sudah pulang." Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengelus bahu pria tampan didepannya. Neji tergerak dan melanjutkan dansa tanpa mengubah posisi mereka yang berdekapan. Reflek kaki telanjang sang gadis bertumpu pada kedua kaki Neji yang masih memakai pantofel.

"Kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu hingga tak menyadarinya. Endless love lagi eh?" Dagunya sengaja ia sandarkan dipucuk kepala sang gadis. Sudah berulang kali musik itu diputar dan Neji sudah tahu kebiasaannya. Mereka berdansa berdua mengikuti musik instrumental yang masih berputar.

"Maafkan aku Neji." Neji menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum miris. Lubuk hatinya menginginkan agar waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

Matahari semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat. Langit jingga yang menghiasi kota Konoha secara perlahan mulai memudar. Angin pun berganti dengan membawa hembusan dingin. Musik berhenti berputar namun tak sejengkal pun mereka memisahkan diri. Seakan mereka akan hancur jika tidak saling menopang satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu itu."

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Sasuke baru saja selesai melawat untuk menghadiri perjamuan makan malam dengan walikota Konoha. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju mobil sedan mewahnya yang terparkir dihalaman rumah dinas walikota.

"Bos, nyonya menelepon. Katanya penyakit tuan besar Fugaku kambuh lagi."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sejurus kemudian ia dengan cepat melepas ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik. Melemparnya asal dan bersandar nyaman pada kursi penumpang.

"Dimana dia dirawat sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan kota. Sai hanya melirik sekilas melalui kaca mobil. "Rumah Sakit Central Konoha, bos." Shimura Sai tak pernah absen dalam semua jadwal lawatan sang bos selama ia menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi. Ia akan ikut kemanapun Sasuke pergi dalam kunjungan kerjanya.

Walaupun sudah larut malam jalanan kota Konoha masih cukup ramai. Beberapa bar dan penjual jajanan malam masih beroperasi hingga dini hari. Banyak muda-mudi yang bercengkrama ditepi jalan seakan tak menghiraukan pengguna jalan yang lain. Ia teringat 4 tahun yang lalu saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang dinas, perutnya yang keroncongan memaksanya berhenti pada sebuah restoran mewah ditepi jalan. Saat itu hari sudah beranjak malam seperti ini. Udara dimusim dingin sedikit memaksanya untuk berlama-lama di restoran tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba ia rindu akan kekasih merah mudanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke beranjak pergi dari restoran tersebut demi menuntaskan gejolak hatinya yang segera ingin bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

Ia masih ingat jalanan dimusim dingin saat itu tertutup salju. Sisa salju yang menumpuk di depan restoran hingga hembusan asap yang membumbung tinggi dari saluran pernafasannya. Mantel hitam mewahnya serasa kurang cukup untuk menghangatkan hatinya yang membuncah akan rasa rindu.

Jelaga hitamnya tanpa sengaja melihat dua muda mudi yang terlihat mesra memasuki sebuah hotel di depan restoran. Sasuke merasa iri sekaligus berbahagia. Lelaki dengan potongan rambut sebahu yang diikat itu terlihat susah payah memapah pacarnya yang terbalut mantel merah yang familier dimatanya.

Seperti ada sebuah gelenyar aneh yang merayap dipunggungnya, mendorong Sasuke untuk terus mengamati dua orang muda mudi tersebut. Gadis itu terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh saat menginjak anak tangga. Lelaki itu dengan sigap menopang tubuh sang gadis hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol topi musim dingin yang menutupi surai rambut sang gadis.

Sasuke mematung, tubuhnya membeku saat adegan itu terekam jelas dimatanya. Ia tahu siapa gadis itu. Seakan darahnya mengalir cepat ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuh hingga jemarinya memutih. Ia ditampar telak pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya bermain api dibelakangnya dengan pria lain. Amarahnya memuncak saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua memasuki sebuah hotel pada tengah malam di depan matanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Nafasnya menderu. Sasuke merasa dikhianati. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa cintanya akan diinjak semenyakitkan ini. Kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Ingin ia menghampiri dan menghajar lelaki itu habis-habisan. Berteriak memaki dan melampiaskan semua kekecewaannya. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut dan akhirnya ia harus menerima fakta bahwa gadisnya, Haruno Sakura telah pergi mencampakkannya dengan pria lain.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan mata setelah sekelebat ingatan menyakitkan itu berputar bagai kipas angin dikepalanya. Sudah dua tahun semenjak kejadian itu terjadi dan ia masih bisa dengan jelas mengingatnya. Ia begitu lelah dan penat. Kepalanya berputar dan ia merasa pusing dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya terhenti didepan pintu apartemen saat tak sengaja kakinya menendang sebuah kotak yang tergeletak didepan pintu. Dadanya berdesir. Ragu-ragu ia mengambil bungkusannya.

Terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk langsung membuang saja bungkusan itu. Cukup lama ia berdiam diri disana, menimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa masuk kotak misterius itu.

Gelap adalah hal yang menyambutnya pertama kali saat memasuki apartemen, Sasuke tak mau repot-repot untuk menyalakan lampu. Hanya penerangan dari luar jendela yang menerangi kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar dan langsung melepas jas dan kemejanya untuk membersihkan diri setelah menaruh asal kotak itu diatas nakas. Tak ada keinginan dirinya untuk membuka kotak itu. Ia tidak ingin dirinya tenggelam lagi dalam kenangan pahit empat tahun lalu.

Sasuke sudah berusaha sejauh ini untuk melepas semuanya. Menjadi gila kerja bukanlah keinginan yang sebenarnya. Itu hanyalah sebuah pengalihan dari kenangan dimasa lalu. Rasa penat dan lelah terkadang ia rasakan. Stres berlebihan hingga ia harus menenggak obat penenang dari dokter.

Usai membersihkan diri, Sasuke duduk diatas ranjang sembari menunduk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Netranya menangkap keberadaan kotak itu. Ragu-ragu ia meraih dan membukanya. Sebuah kotak musik berwarna putih yang ia ingat pernah ia dapat saat berkunjung ke Sapporo.

Sasuke memutar tuas kotak musik itu hingga dentingan musik Endless Love mengalun lembut mengisi ruangan. Sasuke ingat saat ia pertama kali menghadiahkan ini kepada seseorang. Bola mata emerald dan senyum manisnya yang membuat ia jatuh cinta.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menutup kotak musiknya dan melemparnya asal ke ranjang. Hening menyelimuti kamarnya dan ia terlalu tak perduli untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali mengusap-usap rambutnya sedikit cepat.

Namun entah darimana tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kecil yang mengambil alih handuk diatas kepalanya.

Tubuhnya mematung.

Tangan itu bergerak mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan lembut. Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang kaki mungil berdiri di depannya. Kaki dengan kuku jari yang dicat warna hijau muda. Sosok itu bersenandung Endless love, sebuah lagu klasik kesukaannya. Sasuke hafal betul suara itu, ia hafal betul gestur itu, harum tubuhnya, kebiasaannya ketika ia selesai membersihkan diri, mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah hingga gestur kecil saat ia mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Suara itu berdengung terus ditelinganya tanpa henti. Sasuke berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Rasa benci tiba-tiba meluap dihatinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan ia merasa jijik disentuh seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia mendongak dan kenyataannya ia tak mendapati siapapun berdiri disana.

Kosong. Hanya ada kamar yang terlihat gelap dan deru pendingin ruangan satu-satunya suara yang menyelimuti ruangan. Sasuke menatap nanar ke depan, ia linglung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke mengerang keras, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Dia sudah gila.

 _Aku sudah gila_.

Menghalusinasikan sendiri sosok itu dan menghadirkannya di dunia nyata.

Apa separah itukah dia?

"Arrghhhh...!"

Sasuke menyambar dan membanting kotak musiknya. Kotak musik itu membentur dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti hatinya dan jiwanya yang belum utuh. Masih ada luka sayat yang belum sembuh. Masih ada kepingan yang tertinggal.

Ia marah dan muak pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi Uchiha yang paling tak berguna di dunia. Nafasnya menderu penuh emosi. Dengan serampangan ia membuka laci nakas dan mencari obat penenangnya.

Nafasnya mulai stabil setelah beberapa pil obat ia minum. Ia ambruk dan merasa lelah. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menutupi mata. Tangannya mengepal dan tak lama kemudian ia pun jatuh tertidur dengan semua kenangan yang ia pendam rapat-rapat.

.

.

Siang ini matahari bersinar terik. Beberapa orang malas untuk keluar walaupun dihari Minggu. Sasuke duduk disebuah cafe ditepi jalanan Konoha sendirian. Ia bersandar dan melamun menatap ramainya jalanan kota Konoha. Jika bukan karena tender besar yang akan ia kerjakan bersama Hyuga Neji, ia tidak akan mau menunggu lama seperti ini apalagi melihat gadis-gadis yang selalu cekikikan saat curi-curi pandang kearahnya membuatnya jengah. Menjengkelkan.

Fokusnya terpecah saat ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan putih mewah yang berhenti di depan cafe. Hyuga Neji terlihat keluar dari mobil itu.

Pakaiannya kasual hanya mengenakan kaos putih tertutup blazer dengan bawahan jeans. Sasuke mendengus, seleranya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Hyuga Neji terlihat membungkuk seperti berbincang dengan seseorang di dalam mobil. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa itu karena terhalang oleh badan Neji yang besar. Ponselnya berdering, si Dobe memanggil. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo." Sahutnya malas.

"Teme...!" Naruto berteriak diseberang sana membuatnya menutup mata dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Hyuga Neji terlihat mulai menegakkan badan dan mengambil langkah menuju cafe. Seiring langkah yang Neji ambil Sasuke bisa melihat sosok yang melambai kearah Neji. Dan saat lambaian tangan itu jatuh orang yang berada dibalik jendela mobil tersebut menatap lurus kearahnya. Nafas Sasuke seakan tercekat ditenggorokan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Waktu terasa berhenti bergerak. Keramaian jalanan kota Konoha terlihat samar-samar dan melambat dalam sekejap. Ia tidak fokus lagi pada ocehan Naruto diponselnya.

Gadis itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tak memperdulikan bahwa kemunculannya akan merubah kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura dan diluar dugaan dia memiliki relasi dengan Hyuga Neji.

"Maaf Uchiha-san aku terlambat." Sapaan Neji yang baru datang membuatnya tersadar, ia menoleh kearah Neji yang menarik kursi didepannya. Matanya menatap nanar pada setiap gerakan yang Neji ambil.

"Tak apa Hyuga-san." Kepalanya kembali menoleh dan sedan putih itu sudah menghilang dari jalanan.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Neji terasa berjalan lambat. Ia tak fokus pada apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pikirannya terpecah dan itu berakibat buruk pada kesepakatan mereka. Neji harus menunda kerjasama mereka dan Sasuke memakluminya.

Tender besar yang ia rencanakan bersama perusahaan Hyuga harus tertunda cukup lama karena kebodohannya. Sasuke merasa lelah dan pusing. Ia pun menghabiskan harinya dengan minum-minum sendirian. Sasuke terlalu mabuk untuk menyalakan lampu di dalam apartemennya. Ia berjalan gontai melewati sofa menuju kamar.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Blazer yang ia kenakan tadi siang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai. Hanpdonenya berdering dan ia tak memperdulikannya. Cahaya remang-remang dari jalanan kota membuatnya sedikit tersadar. Ada siluet seseorang yang duduk disofa pojok kamarnya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan menyipitkan mata.

"Apa kabar Sasuke-kun?"

Orang itu berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat. Siluetnya mulai terlihat saat sedikit demi sedikit cahaya lampu dari luar jendela meneranginya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat kaget dan matanya melebar saat ia mengetahui bahwa sosok itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Kau!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke balkon untuk membuka tirai, membiarkan banyak cahaya menerangi ruangan yang terlihat gelap. Sasuke menatap semua pergerakan Sakura dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"Password apartemenmu tidak berubah." Sakura berdiri diam dengan gaun putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Rambut merah jambunya yang panjang dan sedikit ikal menggantung di dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sasuke mendesis. Kesadarannya yang hilang beberapa saat lalu serasa terkumpul penuh. Efek kantuk yang menyerangnya beberapa menit lalu seperti meluap. Sakura berjalan mengitari ruangan dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Mengunjungi mantan kekasih kurasa." Matanya mengerling. Emerald indah itu sudah berubah. Sasuke merasa marah dan dengan cepat ia berdiri. Ia sedikit limbung namun ia masih bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Keluar dari sini!" Desisnya tertahan dengan melayangkan tatapan tajam. Gertakan Sasuke sama sekali tak membuatnya bergeming, Sakura berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke."Kau mabuk Sasuke-kun." Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke yang merasa jijik menepisnya kasar. Sakura sedikit terkesiap dan mencengkeram tangannya."Kau melukaiku." Tatapannya memelas seakan terluka. Dan Sasuke tahu bahwa itu semua adalah palsu. Ia muak dan dengan kasar ia mendorong Sakura hingga terjerembab diatas ranjang. Sasuke menindihnya dan menggeram keras di depan wajah.

"Apa maumu?!"Bola mata hitam itu memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan yang besar.

Sakura sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa takut. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rahang Sasuke."Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kau merindukanku Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Tangannya mengepal dikedua sisi kepala Sakura.

"Diammu itu ku artikan iya. Dasar tsundere." Sakura terkekeh kecil. Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengarnya."Apa maumu?!" Desisnya tajam. Sakura berhenti tertawa dan mulai memasang wajah datar.

"Kau ingat saat kita akan merencanakan pernikahan?" Sakura menatapnya dengan memiringkan kepala menanti jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam tak menyahut.

"Saat itu kau begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan tak memperdulikanku. Namun aku hanya bisa diam dan menyiapkan semuanya sendiri."

Hening.

Sakura menghela nafas. Tatapan matanya tak terbaca.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha Inc. yang terkenal di Jepang. Kau kaya, tampan dan dari keluarga yang terpandang. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah gadis miskin dari keluarga yang biasa." Tiba-tiba Sakura terkekeh lucu. Dan Sasuke merasa muak dengan suara tawanya namun ia sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menyela Sakura.

"Waktu itu aku adalah gadis yang naif. Dengan membawa harapan yang tinggi bahwa kau akan selalu disisiku, aku datang ke apartemenmu dan mendapati bahwa kau sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis disini. Diatas ranjang ini." Mata Sasuke berkilat marah mendengarnya dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau ingat itu sayang?" Tangannya terulur melilit leher Sasuke.

BUAAG !

Tanpa diduganya Sasuke dengan cepat memukul ranjang tepat disisi kepala Sakura. Sakura sempat kaget dan menutup matanya reflek.

"Kau hanyalah wanita jalang. Katakan padaku berapa laki-laki yang sudah tidur denganmu, hn? Jawab !" Sakura menutup mata dan menahan nafas saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras di depan wajahnya. Tangannya yang memeluk leher Sasukepun mulai melemah dan berpindah mencengkeram kaos Sasuke.

"Sehina itukah aku dimatamu?" Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tak ada tanda-tanda diantara mereka yang menunjukan gentar.

Sasuke mulai muak dengan permainan ini, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram rahang Sakura dengan keras. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Sakura mengerang sakit. Nafas mereka menderu. Sakura melenguh tertahan dan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kau memang wanita hina!"

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun!" Desisnya cepat.

"PEMBOHONG!" Mata Sasuke memerah penuh amarah. Giginya bergemelutuk. Ia tak percaya dengan pengakuan wanita dibawahnya. Sakura menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri. Kuku-kuku jarinya semakin menancap dibawah kulit Sasuke, namun itu sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke melemahkan cengkramannya.

"Aku melihatmu pergi dengan seorang laki-laki kedalam hotel." Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke bicarakan. Matanya menatap bingung ke dalam manik hitam Sasuke.

"Empat tahun lalu saat musim dingin. Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan kita. Aku melihatmu memasuki hotel Kaguya dengan seorang pria." Sakura berhenti memberontak. Kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke seakan menghantamnya. Kepingan memori yang ia pendam empat tahun lalu mulai berputar satu-satu.

"Maksudmu Neji?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kebenaran yang terucap dari mulut mantan kekasihnya. Satu lagi fakta menyedihkan terungkap dan ia tak percaya akan hal ini.

"Jadi ternyata itu Neji?" Pandangan remeh melayang kearah Sakura. Sakura yang menerima perlakuan itu merasa tak terima. Ia marah dan mulai memberontak keras dibawah kungkungan Sasuke sebisa mungkin. Cengkeraman Sasuke berhasil terlepas namun lagi-lagi dengan cepat Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura diatas kepalanya.

"Neji sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku!" Teriaknya keras di depan wajah Sasuke, ia terus memberontak dan nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Diam! Kau memang pembohong kecil. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa Neji berikan padamu namun aku tidak?!" Ujar Sasuke dengan kilat merendahkan dimatanya. Sakura merintih saat ia merasa cengkraman Sasuke menguat.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan! Lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikir selama ini yang kau lakukan padaku selama empat tahun?!" Teriak Sasuke keras, hembusan nafasnya yang menderu-deru menampar pipi Sakura. Sakura mulai melemah dan ia mulai berhenti memberontak. Merasa lelah dengan pertengkaran ini. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Malam itu kau melihatku dengan Neji masuk ke dalam hotel Kaguya dan kau diam saja?" Sakura meneguk ludah menahan perih dihatinya."Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu Sasuke?" Matanya membeliak menuntut jawab menatap lurus kedalam netra hitam Sasuke namun tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau pengecut Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa keras.

"DIAM!"

"Urgh.." Sakura syok saat tanpa diduga dengan brutal Sasuke mencium bibirnya kasar. Ia mulai melawan dibawah tindihan Sasuke namun cekalan tangan Sasuke yang mengurungnya terlalu kuat. Geraman tertahan dimulutnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang di udara.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan liar hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Sakura bangkit dan mencoba lari namun dengan cepat Sasuke mencekal tangannya dan membantingnya keras diatas ranjang.

"Mau kemana kau jalang?!"

"SASUKE LEPASKAN AKU!" Sakura berteriak keras hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat Sasuke mulai merobek bajunya dengan membabi buta. Tangisnya pecah memenuhi ruangan.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Suaranya melemah, nafasnya kian sesak. Tangannya berusaha mendorong-dorong bahu Sasuke. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya berputar-putar cepat seperti gasing. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming malah dengan brutal ia merobek semua baju hingga celana dalam Sakura.

Sakura menjerit dan menangis dalam diam saat Sasuke memasukkan dan memompa kejantanannya secara paksa. Tatapan matanya kosong menahan perih. Air mata terus membanjiri pipinya yang basah. Ia pasrah, tenaganya sudah tidak ada untuk melawan. Kehormatan yang ia jaga selama bertahun-tahun terlepas dalam sekejap mata dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Ia merintih dalam tangis. Meminta maaf kepada ayah dan ibunya. Sakura tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan sama setelah ini.

Ia telah kalah dalam permainannya sendiri.

.

.

Mentari pagi datang membawa hari baru di kota Konoha. Sasuke melenguh saat sebuah cahaya menembus matanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan mendapati kamarnya yang begitu terang. Ia menoleh ke jendela dan mengerang saat mendapati tirainya terbuka lebar. Ia tak ingat jika ia membuka tirainya selebar itu tadi malam.

Sasuke menggeliat dan menguap. Ia mulai duduk dan bersandar pada badan ranjang. Kepalanya pusing. Ia terlalu banyak minum-minum kemarin. Alisnya mengernyit melihat kamarnya yang berantakan. Baju-baju tercecer hingga ada potongan sebuah celana dalam?

Hidungnya mengkerut. Tiba-tiba adegan-adegan semalam berputar cepat dikepalanya. Mata Sasuke melebar dan dengan cepat ia menyibak selimutnya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat noda merah di sprei ranjangnya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam? Apa itu semua mimpi? Jika itu mimpi lalu apa noda darah itu? Sasuke mengusap rambutnya kasar saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dibenaknya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa berat.

Sasuke mengerang dan dengan cepat ia bangkit dari ranjang masih tanpa busana. Sasuke pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan shower. Mendinginkan kepala adalah hal yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan kejadian semalam. Kemelut dalam pikirannya membuatnya tak bisa fokus. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Apalagi ia mendapati noda darah diatas sprei ranjangnya. Sasuke paham betul itu apa. Jadi apakah Haruno Sakura memang masih perawan? Tangannya mencengkeram kuat kemudi mobil saat pemikiran itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas ia mendapati Sakura masuk kedalam hotel dengan seorang pria yang baru saja ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Hyuga Neji.

Bagaimana jika memang saat itu tak terjadi apa-apa?

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan penuh emosi. Pikirannya kalut dan ia merasa pusing. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menjambaknya. Membanting setir ke kanan dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju UI.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Uchiha-san, kau melamun. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Sesaat ia merasa bingung. Netra hitamnya beredar ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari kesadaran. Beberapa pasang mata diruangan itu melihatnya heran. Rahangnya mengeras saat netra kelamnya menangkap keberadaan Hyuga Neji yang menatap lurus kearahnya. Ya, siang ini ia ada rapat penting dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas meja berusaha untuk meredam emosi. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali meninju Neji saat ini juga. Kebenaran yang ia dapat semalam membuatnya marah, ia merasa dipermainkan. Mungkin dibalik wajah datar itu tersembunyi tawa kesenangan karena melihatnya seperti seorang pecundang yang menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak apa. Maaf, tolong lanjutkan." Sasuke mulai duduk tegak. Merutuk dirinya sendiri karena bertindak memalukan di depan kolega bisnisnya.

Sasuke melirik saat terlihat seorang pria mendekati tempat duduk Hyuga Neji. Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah handphone kepada Neji dan berbisik lirih ditelinganya.

Sedetik setelahnya wajah Neji terlihat kaget. Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya penasaran. Lalu Neji membisikan sesuatu kepada pria itu sebelum berlalu pergi darinya.

.

.

Neji terlihat bergegas membereskan semua berkas-berkasnya diatas meja setelah rapat yang berlangsung 2 jam telah usai. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu bergegas mengejar Neji yang sudah keluar ruangan.

"Hyuga-san!" Langkah Neji terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Anda terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya bicarakan berdua dengan anda." Mata Sasuke menyorot penuh seksama mengamati semua mimik wajah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Neji.

Neji terlihat gusar dan berkeringat. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam handphone."Maaf Uchiha-san, saya tidak bisa menemani anda hari ini. Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan." Ucapan Neji terpotong saat dering handphonenya berbunyi.

"Halo, bagaimana? Urus semuanya jangan sampai ada yang tahu akan hal ini. Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu. Aku akan segera kesana."

Pip.

"Ada apa Hyuga-san?" Neji menoleh dengan wajah yang kentara akan kekhawatiran kearah Sasuke.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, aku harus segera pergi. Seseorang sedang membutuhkanku sekarang."

Sasuke memicing mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Neji. Ia curiga dengan gelagat Neji yang terlihat gusar.

"Jika boleh tahu apakah ini tentang gadis itu?" Neji tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Bola mata amethis itu memandang sejenak kedalam netra kelam Sasuke sebelum mengangguk.

"Anda pasti sangat khawatir sekali. Jika boleh saya akan mengantar anda sampai ke tujuan." Neji terlihat berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Namun ia teringat dengan urusan itu. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun bergegas cepat menuju area parkir Presdir dibawah gedung Uchiha Inc.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terhenti di pelataran parkir sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota Konoha. Sasuke dibuat bingung saat Neji memintanya menuju RS Central Konoha. Derap langkah kaki mereka lebar dan cepat membelah kerumunan pasien dan perawat yang mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa ia akan berada ditempat ini. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengikuti langkah Neji yang berlari menuju sebuah kamar di salah satu gedung rumah sakit.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia memasuki ruang rawat no. 206. Seorang gadis terlihat terbujur lemah diatas ranjang pasien dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Neji pada Shino yang berdiri menunggu di dekat ranjang.

"Masih belum siuman tuan. Seharian tadi nona mengurung diri dikamar. Saya tidak tahu kenapa dan saat _maid_ hendak mengantar makan siang ke kamarnya, nona sudah tergeletak dilantai tak sadarkan diri."

Neji beringsut menempatkan diri dikursi sebelah ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sama sekali diam tak menanggapi. Sesekali ia mengecup telapak tangan gadis itu. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan sesaat setelah pintu ruangan diketuk. Seorang dokter wanita berambut merah terlihat berjalan bersama seorang suster.

"Siapakah diantara kalian kerabat nona Haruno?" Dokter bername tage Uzumaki Karin mengedarkan kepalanya menatap antara mereka bertiga.

"Saya dokter." Sahut Neji cepat seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar diruangan saya?"

"Baik."

Dokter Uzumaki itupun pergi keluar diikuti oleh Neji dan Shino yang mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam ruangan.

Merasa ruangan hanya ada dirinya Sasuke memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati ranjang. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri untuk memastikan apa yang telah terjadi. Hidungnya mengkerut saat bau obat-obatan terasa menusuk. Dia bisa melihat kulit wajah Sakura yang pucat dengan bibir yang memutih. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang biasanya berkilau kini tergerai berantakan diatas bantal. Dan infus yang menancap ditangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sedang tak berdaya. Haruno Sakura yang sekarang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, berbeda dengan wanita yang berani melawan dan berteriak padanya semalam.

Apa ini semua adalah bagian dari rencananya? Apa dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk menarik rasa simpatinya?

Sasuke sedikit beringsut menjauh dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kau mengharapkan aku untuk merasakan iba dan rasa bersalah?"Bisiknya lirih disela deru nafas Sakura yang teratur. Tangannya mengepal erat dibalik saku celana saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada sahutan dari bibir cherry yang dulu begitu ia puja. Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba menjeblak dan terlihat Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan marah. Sasuke bergeming ditempat dan hanya menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti langkah Neji.

Neji berjalan dengan tenang dan duduk dikursi samping pasien lalu menunduk. Menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura dengan erat dan bergumam.

"Seseorang harus membayar hal ini." Sasuke mengkerutkan alis mendengar gumaman Neji.

"Ada apa Hyuga-san?" Sasuke tak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya. Neji mendongak dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Seseorang telah memperkosanya." Nafas Sasuke terasa tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Neji menunduk, rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

"Hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami trauma hingga membuatnya kelelahan dan pingsan."

Sasuke merasakan hantaman keras di belakang kepalanya. Semua yang ia lakukan semalam berputar-putar cepat seperti mendoktrin dirinya bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Perutnya melilit dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya dari apapun. Dia selalu bersikap seolah-olah bahwa dia adalah gadis yang kuat. Selalu tersenyum. Bersikap hangat dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu dibalik senyum itu dia menyembunyikan semuanya."

Hening, Neji menghela nafas dalam. Tangannya terulur membelai pucuk kepala Sakura. Sasuke terdiam menatap dalam tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Sakura terbaring dirumah sakit namun kemunculannya sama sekali tak pernah enyah dari pikiran Sasuke. Bahkan cincin itu masih tergeletak diatas nakas. Tak berubah semenjak cincin itu datang kembali padanya. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Pekerjaannya jadi kacau karena ia tak bisa fokus dalam satu hal.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan lift. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat kacau. Dasi yang ia kenakan tak terikat rapi. Sasuke terlalu tak perduli untuk menghiraukannya. Pikiran-pikiran mengganggu itu berusaha ia tekan ke belakang kepalanya. Ia terus mendoktrin bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Kemunculan Haruno Sakura dari awal adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jika memang gadis itu hadir hanya untuk balas dendam maka ia akan meladeninya dengan caranya sendiri.

Dengan cara seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk terus memikirkan wanita yang telah mencampakannya dengan pria lain.

Satu langkah ia pijak dengan penuh keyakinan saat keluar dari balik pintu lift khusus Presdir. Wajahnya menyeringai keji, seolah semua monolog yang ia lakukan tadi berhasil mengeluarkannya dari lubang. Tatapan matanya kembali tajam menyorot penuh keangkuhan.

Langkah kakinya tegas menapak lorong Uchiha Inc. yang sudah ia pimpin selama 6 tahun. Beberapa karyawan membungkuk hormat saat melihatnya. Hari ini tidak akan ada lagi tender gagal yang akan lepas dari tangan dingin seorang Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat cepat ke rahang Sasuke. Sasuke jatuh tersungkur menghantam lantai tanpa sempat ia sadari. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan semua orang yang melihatnya terkesiap.

Hyuga Neji terlihat berdiri menjulang dengan bola mata yang berkilat marah.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!"

Kepalan tangan dengan cepat menghantam rahang Sasuke sekali lagi. Neji menerjangnya dan dengan membabi buta memukuli Presdir Uchiha Inc. Semua orang panik dan berhamburan melihat kekacauan itu. Sasuke mengerang dan berusaha melawan. Ia pun berhasil meninju kepala Neji hingga membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang.

Pihak keamanan mulai datang dan menahan Neji agar tidak menyerang pemimpin perusahaan mereka. Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah dan mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Neji memberontak dan berteriak-teriak keras. Pihak keamanan semakin kuat mencekal pergerakan sang pemimpin Hyuga Corp. Bola mata ametis itu membeliak sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersahabat.

"Kau memang bajingan! Kau tidak pantas untuk Sakura! Aku bersumpah jika sekali lagi kau menyakitinya aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha!"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Neji.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku Hyuga!"

"Tapi aku tahu semua yang telah kau lakukan!" Desisnya tajam. Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Apa kau tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi empat tahun lalu?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Neji mendecih, ia berhenti memberontak dan matanya lurus menatap Sasuke yang berdiri diam mematung. Seringai licik tertoreh di bibirnya. Cekalannya mengendur. Neji beringsut menegakkan badan dan membenahi jasnya.

.

.

Sasuke berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia tak lagi memperdulikan orang-orang yang mengumpat padanya. Yang dia perdulikan hanyalah berlari sekencang-kencangnya membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lobby bandara internasional Konoha. Kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut Neji seakan menamparnya dari semua masa lalu yang menghantuinya.

 _Neji menghela nafas dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Ia berhenti tepat satu langkah di depannya. Sesaat rahangnya mengeras. Tatapan mata_ _Neji_ _terlihat melunak._

 _"Siang itu saat salju turun dengan lebat di Konoha, Sakura bermaksud menemuimu untuk menunjukkan gaun pengantin yang sudah ia pilih. Ia sama sekali tak perduli pada suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit waktu itu. Dengan perasaan bahagia Sakura datang sendiri ke mansion Uchiha karena tak mendapatimu di apartemen._

 _Ia disambut dengan hangat oleh kakekmu, Uchiha Madara. Tak terbersit sekalipun dalam benak Sakura bahwa itu semua hanyalah awal dari rencana busuknya._

 _Madara menyodorkan sekoper uang kepada Sakura agar ia mau meninggalkanmu. Ia beralasan bahwa seorang penerus Uchiha tak pantas dengan gadis miskin sepertinya. Awalnya Sakura menolak karena cinta. Ia mati-matian mempertahankan hubungan kalian walaupun Madara bersikeras agar kalian berpisah._

 _Madara mengancam jika Sakura tidak meninggalkanmu sekarang juga maka sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Awalnya Sakura merasa tak percaya, ia pun bingung dan Madara memberinya sebuah pilihan. Terima atau kau akan tahu akibatnya._

 _Dan tiga hari setelahnya orangtuanya dikabarkan meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sakura merasa putus asa dan tak memiliki penopang. Malam itu dia putuskan untuk pergi menemuimu dengan membawa sebuah harapan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Namun sesuatu terjadi, seseorang menyeretnya kedalam sebuah gank. Ia hampir saja diperkosa oleh segerombolan laki-laki jika saja aku tak mendengar jeritan putus asanya._

 _Saat itu Sakura terus menangis dan hampir pingsan dan aku tidak tahu harus membawanya kemana. Udara yang terlalu dingin memaksaku untuk membawanya ke hotel Kaguya._

 _Dan esoknya aku mengantarnya ke sebuah apartemen yang baru aku tahu bahwa itu adalah apartemenmu. Aku menunggunya selama beberapa menit dan ia kembali dengan berlinang air mata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dia hanya menangis tersedu-sedu dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya namun gagal. Pada akhirnya dia menerima tawaranku untuk membawanya ke New York."_

Sasuke merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Ia menyesali semua yang telah terjadi selama empat tahun ini. Ia menyesal karena menjadi seorang pengecut. Ia menyesal karena hanya mementingkan ego. Semua yang ia lakukan telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang ia cintai selama ini. Ia berharap waktu dapat diputar ulang agar ia bisa menggantikan semua beban dan luka yang selama ini Sakura tanggung sendirian.

Empat tahun yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk baginya ternyata hanyalah sebuah kebohongan dibalik kenyataan yang terjadi.

Uap-uap air membumbung tinggi keluar dari saluran pernapasannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sasuke merasakan putus asa saat tak sebersitpun orang yang ia cari tertangkap retinanya.

"Sakura!"

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Rambut merah jambunya yang sebahu berkibas mengikuti direksi yang ia tuju.

 _Jika kau merasa menyesal sekarang Uchiha, aku sarankan kau segera menuju ke bandara Konoha. Sakura akan meninggalkan Konoha siang ini. Dia tak akan pernah kembali ke Jepang. Saat di New York dia menempuh ilmu kedokteran dengan seorang bangsawan Eropa. Bangsawan itu begitu menyukainya. Hingga akhirnya Sakura diangkat menjadi seorang anak._

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Cepatlah atau ibu akan marah padamu!"

Sakura tersenyum menampakan deretan giginya yang putih mendengar gerutuan seseorang yang sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

 _Karena sudah dianggap menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga bangsawan, pergerakan Sakura selalu diawasi diam-diam. Yang terburuk adalah kejadian saat Sakura masuk rumah sakit. Sakura dijemput paksa dan harus kembali ke Eropa dan menetap disana._

"Iya, iya aku datang." Kakinya melangkah, berlari kecil menapaki lantai bandara internasional Konoha. Ia meraih lengan kekar dibalik jas hitam dengan jenaka. Pemilik lengan itu hanya memutar bola mata dan Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya.

 _Kuharap kau tidak terlambat. Aku sudah merelakan dia padamu jadi jangan kecewakan aku bajingan! Atau kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya._

"Jet pribadi kita sudah menunggu setengah jam yang lalu. Kau ini lamban sekali!" Sakura cemberut mendengar gerutuan lelaki disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Jepang."

"Sekarang kau sudah mengatakannya jadi angkat kakimu sekarang juga dan kembali pulang!"

 _Sakura akan merubah identitasnya saat ia sudah menginjak London._

Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap pria itu dan berjalan mundur."Kau ini galak sekali Gaara-kun. Jika kau terus menekuk alismu seperti itu, tidak akan ada wanita yang berani mendekatimu." Telunjuknya menekan kedua alisnya ke bawah dengan muka masam.

Gaara berdecak dan meraih tangan Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya masuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali Senju Sakura."

.

.

Fin


End file.
